Strangers
by Brit2
Summary: Thoughts of the 'old' crew some spoilers for season three. Reloaded due to format problems. A review or two would be nice.
1. Crew's POV

Harper  
  
I don't like it, not one little bit. Strangers on board. Rommie and me, we don't need anyone else.  
  
Hot babes among them. Huh. They wouldn't want me, those High 'and Mighty' Guard officers.  
  
I can see the way they look at me. Wearing their perfect uniforms, boots shining so bright you could see your face in them.  
  
What do they see when they look in their superior way.  
  
"Who's the funny little geek?" One of them actually said that. Her friend laughed. Don't know what hurt more, the words or the laughter.  
  
No I don't like it, no way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andromeda/Holo Rommie/Rommie avatar  
  
We love this; it's like the old days. We have a crew again. We're sure Dylan is happy about it. What's a Captain without a crew? We do think he should wear his uniform though. We have it ready for him every morning but he won't put it on. We wonder if there's something wrong. He doesn't seem to want to confide in us about it.  
  
We see the way his new crew snap to attention when he passes, the Maru crew don't do that, have never done that. He deserves the respect but he does he want it now?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyr  
  
I am amused. Some of them are scared of me. I know the signs. A room that I enter is suddenly vacated. I go to workout and they leave the gym. I relish the feeling of superiority that genetic fate has bestowed upon me.  
  
I stalk the corridors, giving them no peace. I go out of my way to meet up with them and see their discomfort.  
  
I looked into the eyes of one of them today and what I saw bothered me. I saw pity. I have no need of pity; I am Tyr Anasazi, of the Kodiak pride.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beka  
  
They worry me. What if he decides to make one of them First Officer instead of me? They've had the training; they have the military aura that I lack. Will I be disappointed or relieved?  
  
Perhaps I should sneak away on the Maru, take Harper and Trance with me. Seamus is unhappy I know his feelings as well as I know my own. Trance is enigmatic as usual.  
  
Would he miss me, miss us? He has a Commonwealth crew now. Tyr thinks that I am insecure. Beka Valentine, insecure? I laugh but the laughter has a hollow ring to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trance  
  
They are curious about me; none of them have ever seen my like before. That's hardly a surprise. I feel their eyes on me all the time; I hear their whispered theories. They discuss me as if I am not a real, living, breathing entity.  
  
Of course I'm not but they don't know that, nor do the old crew, although they have almost worked it out.  
  
I give the impression of being a slightly ditzy, very beautiful golden girl. If only they knew the truth. I hug my secret to me. It gives me great pleasure to see their confusion.  
  
  
  
Dylan  
  
I have my crew now; it's what I wanted. Why then am I not content. A couple of years ago it was my dream to repopulate my ship with proper officers. Men and women who would give me the respect a High Guard captain demands. I missed the order and routine. Not any more, I'm not the same man I was two years ago. I've changed, evolved. I no longer wear my uniform, I know that Rommie is concerned, but I don't know how to explain my feelings to her.  
  
Too late, two of the saddest words in any language. 


	2. Stranger's POV

Unknown Female Crew Member (Re: Harper)  
  
I feel so ashamed. I could see by his face how much I'd hurt him. The contempt he felt when he looked at me. What did he see, a High Guard snob, a shallow giggling girl? Neither of those is the real me.  
  
I've always been on the outside looking in. I laughed at the comment because I wanted acceptance, to belong to the clique. I never did have many friends.  
  
I honestly didn't mean it. I think he's cute and funny and very clever. I would really like to get to know him.  
  
Not much chance of that now.  
  
Wannabe Captain (Re: The Andromedas)  
  
One day, I'll be a Captain. Not just any ship, I want this one. That AI is hot, and I mean HOT. Anyone can see that she is totally in lust with Dylan Hunt, and he is oblivious to it. She obeys his every whim. I want her to look at me the way she looks at him.  
  
She stands head bowed, eyes looking demurely downwards and that body! I wish I had the chance to work on her now and again. That engineer is always 'upgrading' her. A likely story. It's just an excuse, wish I were an engineer.  
Unknown Compassionate Crew Member (Re: Tyr)  
  
If you knew no better you would think he owns the ship. Dark and brooding he prowls Andromeda's corridors and public rooms. He's like a giant cat, sinuous and graceful. Look at me, is his attitude. I'm scary, look at me and cower inferior beings.  
  
If any of that panicked crew had looked into his eyes they would have seen something very different. Those dark, expressive eyes, the mirror of the soul. Am I the only one to notice the loneliness there? I avert my eyes, too slowly. He has seen that I don't fear him. He's seen my compassion.  
Jealousy (Beka)  
  
I should be First Officer she has my job. I'm the second most experienced person on board, after the Captain of course. I am so jealous of her; she is everything that I'm not. Tall, beautiful, her generous mouth is always smiling. Is there anyone on the ship who doesn't like her? Me! I don't like her at all.  
  
I watch her every move, waiting for the mistakes. She doesn't make any. Or if she does the rest of them cover up for her. I look at her she exudes confidence. Does she ever feel insecure, the way I do. Curious Crew Member (Trance)  
  
What is she? I've never seen anything like her before. She is the most beautiful being that I have ever encountered. I'm curious and very attracted. I try to find reasons to be in the same area as her. I drop by hydroponics, pretend to be interested in trees and plants.  
  
Something I saw there disturbed me. She was pruning a small tree. Ruthlessly cutting away branches. She noticed me watching. Our eyes met, hers were dark they scared me.  
  
"Getting rid of dead wood." She said with a strange smile. Somehow I knew she wasn't talking about gardening.  
  
Disappointed Crew Member (Dylan)  
  
He isn't my idea of a Captain. I was so excited about meeting the legendary Dylan Hunt. I feel let down somehow. He's imposing enough, tall, good looking, nice smile but he doesn't look like a High Guard Captain. He doesn't even wear uniform. I saluted him smartly; he just waved a hand in the general direction of his forehead.  
  
I work on the bridge but it's as if I don't exist. He only seems to talk to his old crew. He doesn't want us here. I can't believe that this man is responsible for the regeneration of the Commonwealth. 


End file.
